The full therapeutic value of some pharmaceutical compounds (e.g., medications, drugs) may be difficult or impossible to realize due to off-setting toxic effects. In some cases, one or more toxic effects of a pharmaceutical may be so significant, that the agent cannot be used safely in humans. In other cases, dosages may have to be limited to avoid a toxic effect. In still other cases, the course of therapy may have to be shortened. In addition, exigent circumstances or life-threatening illnesses may compel patients to simply endure such toxic effects to gain a pharmaceutical compound's benefits.